Small Ripples in Time
by wentaix
Summary: What happens when a familiar story gets a couple of changes? Will things stay the same or will they be different? Find out now.


**(A/N: So, I wanted to start this before the Buu Saga. Somehow this is a different version of the main timeline where small ripples change chunks of the plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I own nothing.)**

* * *

**Prologue: Goku's Return**

We dive deep into the story of Son Goku.

This is the time after they defeated Cell.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled through King Kai.

Everybody was stunned, but were happy with Goku's presence.

Gohan gleefully jumped. All they had to do bring him back was to go to New Namek and summon Porunga. Everything would turn out fine.

That was until Goku had something to say.

"I'm speaking to you from the Other World. Listen to me, would you? There was something that Bulma mentioned a long time ago. She said it was like I drew bad guys towards me. When you think about it, she's certainly right, isn't she? And so, I have a hunch that the earth will be more peaceful without me around. Even King Kai admits that, too."

Everyone was shocked. They were astounded by Goku's resolve. Thoughts plagued their minds, cases of hows, whys, and what nows.

Goku assured them that it would be all right as they had Gohan.

"Well, I mean he's got a point. I guess we don't have to worry as much since the little kiddo proved us all wrong." Bulma replied.

Everyone agreed with the sentiment.

However, Gohan was conflicted. He couldn't accept his father not being there again. He needed him. They all needed him. Thoughts of his once whole family plagued his mind. He knew that all of them weren't thinking clearly after all that transpired. He needed guidance.

He needed his mom.

"Dad, could you wait for a sec? I just need to get someone's advice for this." Gohan pleaded and left.

Goku poked King Kai.

"Do you mind if we could just wait a little longer for Gohan? I mean a few more minutes wouldn't hurt right?" Goku asked the Kaio-shin.

King Kai was still mad at Goku for blowing up his planet and basically killing them, but he knew what the moment called for. A young boy like Gohan, losing his father again and this time it could be for good, it needed time.

"All right Goku, let's wait for Gohan, but don't forget I'm going to have to lecture you on what not to do in life-or-death situations!" He shouted.

Goku smiled. Everyone waited patiently for the young boy.

* * *

Gohan flew back to Mount Paozu, on the way there thoughts filled his head as he stared into the horizon.

_"I... don't want you gone dad. I can't do this alone. All of this time I thought what we did was enough. It wasn't and the fight with Cell showed me that." As he wandered off, he saw his house across the terrain._

He flew down and knocked on the door.

The door creaked open revealing his mom. She was a mess after crying so much.

Gohan, in his torn attire said hi to his parent. Chi-Chi stared.

"My baby! Oh, I can't believe it, you're all right. How about your father? Is he okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's the thing mom. I need you to come with me." Gohan said as he pointed towards the lookout.

Chi-Chi knew that this was dire. The lookout was reserved for the biggest of events. This must be important.

She nodded in approval.

Gohan immediately picked her up and flew back to the lookout as fast as he could.

* * *

Silence filled the atmosphere as Gohan arrived. Everyone was surprised by Chi-Chi's entrance.

"Dad? Mom's here. I didn't tell her everything yet. I wanted you to tell her." Gohan spoke.

Goku buckled to his knees. Tears flowed from the man in the orange gi.

He wanted to keep everyone safe. He knew that him being there would compromise everything. He didn't want to cause any more trouble than what he gave.

Memories flashed back and forth, from when he was a child until where he was currently. He failed them. All of them. He made mistakes that no one should ever make. Somehow not coming back was also atonement for his failures.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku whimpered.

Chi-Chi was crying as Goku spoke.

"I've said to Gohan and the others that I would prefer staying dead. It would be safer. For you, for everyone."

He was crying as well. He couldn't hold his emotions back. In all of his life, nothing was harder than this. Not Cell, not Frieza, not even the first time he died.

"I can't stay there forever. It would only be chaos for all of you." Goku said.

The lookout's tone was somber.

"Goku... I understand." Chi-Chi replied.

Everyone was in shock. Chi-Chi wasn't mad, she didn't scream at Goku. She fully came to realize that what he said was true.

She knew that Goku would always attract attention because he was different. It was because of his heritage that they couldn't always get along. It was even a risk for her to live with him as she was once a princess. However, this risk was worth it.

She picked herself up and spoke.

"I know you annd I haven't always got along. They were times where we would fight, get angry, be happy. Never once did I think, that I wanted someone different... You are perfect for me Goku. You're the best person anyone could ever ask for. You always told us to never give up. To always keep on fighting whenever things got hard. You always said that things would turn out better."

She placed her hand on her belly. The woman in the dress was pregnant. She had only found out that morning. She hoped to tell everyone once it was all over, but it was best for everyone to know.

"I'm putting my foot down Goku. Not for me, not for Gohan, but for this little one."

Gasps filled the air. Gohan stared in awe. "I'm gonna have a sibling?" He said.

King Kai was surprised. He knew that something like this could change everything. He had plans for Goku even though he was dead. They were going to Grand Kai's palace for training but this changes it all.

Goku was at a loss for words. His resolve weakened. He knew that being dead would protect them. It would do good for everyone... but the little one, he couldn't leave that one behind. He loved his family too much for him to leave all of them there.

Chi-Chi spoke once again.

"We need you Goku. All of us here."

They were all waiting for a response.

Goku clenched his fist in irresolution.

He finally reached his breaking point. He sighed.

"So, when are you going to New Namek guys?" He smiled as he spoke.

The tone shifted. Everyone cheered with joy.

King Kai turned around.

"Hey Goku, aren't you forgetting something?" King Kai asked.

Goku laughed and replied that nothing came to mind.

"I think you're forgetting the HALO on my head!" He shouted.

Goku, frazzled by King Kai, immediately placed his hand on the Kaio-shin's back.

"Uh guys? Do you mind reviving King Kai and everyone on his planet too? Also, can you bring his planet back as well?" He sweated and laughed.

* * *

**(A/N: See you in the next chapter everyone. Thanks for stopping by!)**


End file.
